Pieces
by kairi's clone's clone
Summary: Rain, has no recollection of her past in any form. She could be a puppet, erased memory, or a hidden monarch tht can help stop the Silent war between good and evil. Then again, she could be something that fell through the cracks of a plan......
1. Chapter 1: Rain

**This is my third fanfic. Its a SquallxOC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Square Enix. I just borrow their stuff folks!**

**Tuseday July 26, 2005 2:13 pm Eastern Standard Time**

_Complete Summary;_

_Rain, has completely lost her memory. All she knows is the bracelet on her wrist says "Rain, will never stop falling from the heavens,". She has no clue what this means, she meets Yuffie, Leon, Cid, and Aerith. She's stuck in Traverse Town and is oddly attracted to the mysterious Leon. Now she has to figure out who she is, and what part does she play there?_

I woke up lying on the ground in some alley. Everything was really blury, I saw precious crimson liquid around me. On my hands and on my body espically around my chest. I saw another blurry image in dark clothing come up to me with some sword that had a gun barrel at the end. I passed out, then I felt my body rise from the ground.

**Leon's POV**

I saw a girl with shoulder length black hair lying on the ground. She was covered in blood, she looked 20 years old. I immdietly went over and picked her up, I put her arm on my shoulder. She was awefully light, then again she was probably attacked by shadows going after her heart. Except you heart has to be pure, very pure. I thought nothing of it, and carried her back to the hotel. "Yuffie," I said. A girl with blue eyes in a pink dress, came in, "Was she attacked," she exclaimed. I nodded my head setting her down on a bed. Aerith opened her eye lid, she had sparkling green eyes. "She's dead asleep," Aerith said turning to me. "Shoo, shoo! She has to be bandaged up you little perv," she said pushing me out the room. I walked quietly out the room, I remebered she had a necklace, it said, "Rain,". 20 mintues passed, Yuffie came in the hallway. "Hi Leon! What you doing in the hallway," asked the chiper ninja. Aerith walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, "Hi Yuff,". "What happened," Yuffie asked her furrowing her eyebrow. "I found a girl in a alley," I said finally said. "Yeah he did, she got cut in the chest and I bandaged her up," said Aerith who tried to walk away. "So you ready to go Squally," Yuffie was annoying me a little. "Don't call me that," I said standing up staring her down. "Oh sorry Leon," she sqeaked. Then we heard someone calling out in the room behind us.

**Rain's POV**

I woke up in a room, it was red. I was lying on a bed, I looked at my chest, it was bandaged up. I hope that guy didn't do it himself. I stood up, and looked around this room. "Hello," I said. Then I walked to the door and was about to open it, it swung open, revealing a girl with brown eyes black short hair, and some green shades of clothing. I saw a guy with sea blue eyes in dark clothing with long spiky black hair. They walked in and I stepped back, 'Who in the hell are they,' I asked myself. Then again I didn't even know who I was. "Hi I'm Yuffie! And this quiet guys is Squall, but we all call him Leon," the girl Yuffie said excitedly. "Okay," I said in my voice. It was very low which felt normal, but weird. "So he's Leon, you Yuffie. Who am I," I asked stupidly. "Your name is Rain," said Leon. "It is,". "Yeah! Check out your bracelet! It says Rain," she said quickly at first but slowed down a lot at the end. I gave her a look of confusion, "Nothing, nothing at all! Don't mind me! I'll be out the room for a second," she as quickly walked to the door. "Does she always act like that," I asked Leon as he sat in a chair. "Unfortunetly,".

Leon seemed to have the nicest blue eyes I have ever seen (you know since I don't remeber anybody else's!), also had nice hair. I on the other hand, had dirty brown-black hair and I didn't know what kind of color eyes I have.

"So where am I,".

"Traverse Town,".

"So anything I should know about,".

Leon just sat there, staring me in the eye. I walked closer to him and snapped, "What,".

"Nothing, I have to go. Beware of the heartless," he said leaving the room and a blade came to his hand. I didn't know how I remebered but he was holding a Gunblade. "Is that a Gunblade you have in your possesion by a chance," I asked him. He stopped for a second and said under his breath, "Yes,". Yuffie can running back in, panting a little out of breath, "Where is Leon," she asked continuing to hyperventilate. "He left, I don't know where, but he did," I told her quietly. "Oh he's probably training then," Yuffie said breathing more slow and normal. "Where is that," I asked her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her, we left the room. She let go of my arm eventually, and we walked in silence for a few seconds. "So you remeber absolutely nothing of your past," she asked me walking right beside me. I shoke my head in reply, "You know your almost as quiet as Squall. I have a bad feeling I'm going to be doing most of the talking in this conversation," she said as we saw shadows in one of the corners. They had bright yellow eyes, long sharp talon type fingers and were black. Some looked like they were swimming in the ground. "What are those things," I whispered quickly to her. "Those are shadows, they are a type of Heartless. The Heartless eat people's hearts that are pure," she whispered quickly back as we skidded to the other side so hopefully they didn't notice us. "So why exactly are they here," I asked again. "Well, there is a kid named Sora, he sealed the keyhole here, except they still keep coming. We all fight them here, we all just want them to go away," she said as we neared a waterway.

Then she stepped in the water, "Come on! Quickly before the Heartless catch us,". Then I stepped in the water, the shoes I were wearing didn't get soaked. Yuffie stepped on some weird mark and the gate went up for us to come through. This place was a little unusal, it was all water about a foot deep through the whole thing. Yuffie ran up water splashed around, then she walked up to a platform which was a foot above the water. Then she ran back, "He's not here, come on maybe he's somewhere else," she ran up we came out of there and walked through district's and alley's and finally found him fighting some Heartless. He was quick with his Gunblade.

**So how'd you like that? I know its really crappy! I just got bored at 3 in the morning and decided to write it. So please R&R! I would like to know what people think of it! All reviews are appreciated, even criticism. I want to be a better writer so every comment helps me. Update very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pieces

**Okay, Rain is not quiet. Beware though she ends up bothering Leon too much, and things between them get a little hot. So without further adu, **

_ Chapter 2;_

He was very good with his Gunblade. Then a few mintues later he said softly, "I knew you two would be here," he said as he turned around. His ocean blue eyes pierced through Yuffie as he looked at her angrily, he quunited his eyes a little. There was a silence I broke it, "Leon, I was just curious as to where everyone went. Then Yuffie took me and we found you," I lied smoothly. Then he fixed his gaze towards me, I gave him the same look back. I noticed him, he was wearing a white tank top, with a necklace that had a lion on it, the same one like on his blade and he had a dark blue jacket type shirt. He also had a scar from his eyebrow to his fleashy cheek, I wonder how her got that. Then he walked between myself and Yuffie, he had a cold presence. I wonder if anyone has ever melted his heart of ice, as soon as he was a safe distance from us I told Yuffie.

"Why does he seem so cold? And angry,".

"He' not really like that. Leon's a good guy, he just is that way,".

"Leon acts so mysterious, what does he do most of the time,".

"Train, he's just emotionally frozen. He does care about people, he just doesn't love them,".

"So you two aren't going out,".

Yuffie started smiling really big, "No! Do you like him,".

"I barely even know him, also you two seem close,".

We came back to the hotel, and there was two boys a duck and dog. "Sora," shouted Yuffie as she ran across the hall. "Hi Yuffie," a boy with spiky brown and blue eyes waved over. I walked into the green room, there was the duck in blue clothing with some staff in his hand and some kind of unusal hat on his head. The dog was well, dressed in a odd hat and clothing too. The other boy, had spiky blonde hair and lighter duds then this "Sora". I was in the room and Yuffie introduced me to all of them. "That's Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kazama," she said pointing each one of them out to me. Some other guy that looked like the older version of Kazama (except he had a dark colored wing and a cloak covering up his face), walked in. "Hi Cloud! This is Rain," Yuffie shouted as Cloud walked over to the corner and stood quietly. I waved over, I heard a low "Hi,". I was still trying to understand Traverse Town, "I'm gonna go explore this place a little more throughly," I said trying to leave the room. Then some held on tight to my wrist, I turned around confused looking at Cloud's face. "I'm sorry I can't exactly let you leave her without someone with you,". "Why not,". Then a voice from the side, "Where do you need to go then," asked Kazama. "I said I just want to look around this place, I don't want to see specific places or people,". Then Cloud let go of me, I looked at my purple wrist. "Oh, now I have a bruise," I said throwing my head back.

Then a mind splitting brain pain came,

what she saw 

A large scary looking creature stood in my way. I stepped back in awe, it was large and black. It punched the ground hard, and darkness came out. I was frozen in fear of this thing, then it hit a spot near me and I jumped 1.2 meters from where I stood, (like 5 feet or whatever). Then it hit the ground a few inches from where I was, and I fell in the darkness. I kept falling, I saw darkness all around me, the winds were fast as I fell further and further down this dark dreary place. Then I fell softly down on a glowing ground. It was stain glass, then a disembodied voice said something.

end transmission 

I gasped I was grabbing hold onto someone. I didn't know who! I was scared of that thing whatever it was! I felt wet, I dodn't know why. I looked at my leg, it had a scratch on it and was bleeding a little.

"Ouch," I yelled as Aerith put alchol on my wound. "I don't understand why you have to do this, it not that bad of a scratch,". As I said that everyone in the room was looking at me oddly. "That wasn't really a scratch, that was a cut. You could have been hurt worse," said Leon emerging from the doorway. I was so angry! I'm sure I had worse injuries in the past! Aerith put a large bandage over it.

Then Leon walked out the room with Yuffie, "Aww," I said looking at Aerith. "What is it now Rain? Did I put the bandage on too tight," she asked annoyed. "Ugh, I'm out of here," I said walking out the door.

_**Meanwhile, what Leon and Yuffie talked about,**_

"I think I know who she is," said Leon. "What is she then? Another puppet of the 13th order," exclaimed Yuffie outraged. Leon nodded his head to this. "Oh my gosh," Yuffie said looking down. There was a silence between the two, "That explains why she doesn't know anything about her past, or even who she was," Yuffie continued to say looking down.

**Okay that was the second chapter. I'm really lazy today so get off my back! Also I want kairi clone to update soon! And kairi's clone's cone to update soon! I want all the stories I read to update, but they won't! Ahh! Well that was chappie two, laters!**


End file.
